


Big spoon small spoon

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just TomoRimi being cute, Lots of Spooning, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Rimi and Tomoe at their weekly sleepover decide to mix things up.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Big spoon small spoon

Rimi hummed content as she tightens her grip on Tomoe’s abs. The warmth she felt from Tomoe’s back comforted her through the cold winter night. Tomoe on the other hand just sat there awkwardly, not used to being the little spoon. 

“Um, Rimi, are you comfortable there?” 

“Mhmm, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world right now,” She happily sang as she buried her face on Tomoe’s back. 

Tomoe laughed at the small girl’s antics. She had been on their weekly sleepover when it’s time for their spooning time when Rimi suddenly wanted to be the big spoon. Never in her life had she imagine any girl wants to be her big spoon but there’s Rimi and she couldn’t be happier about that. 

She felt a breath on her neck, and she shivered in surprise. Rimi seemed to notice that and Tomoe could feel a smile forming on her face, “Tomoe-chan, it seems like your neck is really sensitive.” 

“R-really? I never noticed tha- KYAAAH!” Tomoe yelped as she felt Rimi blowing on her neck, “Hey! Rimi don’t do that!” 

Rimi giggled and settled back to relaxing on Tomoe’s back, “Hehe, maybe try not to be too tense? Aren’t you happy being the little spoon for once?” 

“I’m not used to it okay, I can’t help being tense.” 

“I’ll do this until you’re used to it then.” 

Tomoe smiled and relaxed her shoulder, “Fine but I’m telling you I big spoon better.”

“I know that silly, you’re the best. Now try to relax.” 

Tomoe tried her best to get into a position where both of them would be comfortable. After a few minutes of shuffling around, she finally found a position where she can start to relax. She felt Rimi’s warmth on her back, her hands latching on her, she felt like she had a belt on, it somehow made her feel safe and comfortable. 

Before she knew it she was already starting to drift to sleep with how she was feeling. She’s so used to being relied on and protecting her friends she forgot what it’s like to rely on someone else entirely, to be protected. 

“Tomoe-chan, how do you feel now?” Rimi gently asks. 

“I-I feel great Rimi, thanks.”  
“Is that so? I’m glad then,” She tightened her hug, making Tomoe feel her closer. 

They sat there comfortably in silence like they usually do, with Tomoe going even closer and closer to sleep. When suddenly she can feel Rimi poking her sides, waking her up. 

“Tomoe-chan, you’re wearing the sweater I made you right?” 

Tomoe raised her eyebrows in confusion and just nodded her head.

“Can we do the thing?” Rimi quietly asked. 

“From back there? Are you sure that's okay for the sweater?” 

“It should be. Even if it isn’t I can just knit you another one. Well, can I?” 

Tomoe finally gave up and braced her back for impact, “Fine then do what you want.” 

Rimi did a silent celebration and she lifted Tomoe’s sweater and slid her whole body inside the sweater, with her head barely getting out from the sweater, she awkwardly settled her head on Tomoe’s shoulder.

“Are sure you’re okay?” Tomoe asked. 

Rimi nodded, tickling Tomoe. Tomoe giggled, both from her girlfriend’s effort to fit into the oversized sweater and the fabric tickling her skin. After realizing she can’t do this comfortably she got off her knees and retreated into the sweater. 

“Ahaha, how about you come on here and just do it like we usually do,”

“Hmmm,” Rimi hummed inside the sweater and Tomoe could hear the pout on her face. 

“Fine stay like that then, you’ll get hot eventually.” 

And so Rimi did stay in there. For a little while, Tomoe could feel Rimi massaging her back a little bit, drawing circles on it and pushing on a few sore spots. Tomoe’s comfort was suddenly broken when she felt something moist go up her back. 

“Rimi?!” 

“Oh! Tomoe-chan, I’m so sorry!” Rimi panicked as she scrambled to get out of the sweater. 

Tomoe felt the wet streak on her back and felt that it was sticky, Rimi had licked her back, “I’ll get you some tissues wait!” Rimi clumsily tried to get the tissue box on the other side of the room. 

Rimi handed Tomoe the box of tissues and sat in embarrassment. Tomoe wiped her back, amused at her girlfriend’s lack of control. Rimi sometimes did weird things whenever she was entranced by Tomoe. That gives Tomoe a sense of pride to be able to make Rimi like that, but being her girlfriend means she has to be okay with when she unconsciously does something like this. 

“I’m sorry,” Rimi murmured under her breath, still looking down. 

"Didn't know you had a thing for backs."

"I don't! I just-" Rimi bit her lip and hesitated.

"I'm not a back fetishist." She finally answered. 

"I don't know, that was a pretty long streak you left on my back," Tomoe teased. 

"That- I'm sorry," Rimi apologized deflated. 

Tomoe laughed, and gave her a quick kiss, “I’m not mad don’t worry.” 

Rimi smiled and sat facing away from Tomoe, she looked back and gave Tomoe an anticipating look. Tomoe laughed and obliged, sitting behind Rimi and wrapping her hands around the smaller girl. The two of them quickly settled in comfortably, unlike the mess earlier. 

“Like this better dontcha.” 

“Yer’ right bout’ that,” Rimi sleepily hummed in her Kansai accent.

“Did you like being the big spoon?” 

Rimi rubbed her arms and drowsily yawned, “My arms kinda hurt.” 

The two of them laugh, with Tomoe letting out a yawn herself. “Wanna head to bed?” 

Rimi just nodded, and head laid down on her usual spot. Tomoe got up and turned off the lights, she goes behind Rimi and starts to spoon her from behind again. 

“Tomoe-chan, if we sleep like this you’re gonna wake up with your arms cramped again.” 

“I’ll take my chances, I haven’t had enough of this since you took most of it tonight.” Tomoe smiled and gave a quick peck on Rimi’s neck making her yelp.

“Oh someone’s sensitive there,” Tomoe teased. 

Rimi pinched Tomoe’s arm, “Tomoe-chan, stop it! You already know that,” Rimi said flustered.

Tomoe laughed and gave her real good nights kiss on the back of Rimi’s head, “Good night Rimi.” 

Rimi holds up one of Tomoe’s hands she’s been holding this entire time and gives it a kiss, “Good night Tomoe-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've been gone for a month and I'm back with TomoRimi. Schools been really kicking my ass so I hope you guys enjoy this destress fic from me. Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
